


Key Me In

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deception, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: When a younger Victor's keycard refuses to let him back into his room after a late night out, Chris lets him crash in his room. They don't get a lot of sleep.





	Key Me In

Victor bit his lip as the reader on the door rejected his card for the fifth time. "Are you sure it's flipped the right way around?" Chris suggested, and Victor nodded. And tried it the other way just in case. The little light on the reader flashed red. "The card must've gotten messed up, then. It's happened to me before. You just take it to the front desk and they redo it."  
  
" _All_ the way down in the lobby? But Chris, I'm tired." He leaned into Chris's arms. "Can I just crash with you instead?"  
  
It _was_ late. And Victor was warm and already putting his head on his shoulder, giving him a sweet smile. Chris could totally see through Victor's methods of persuasion by now, but that didn't mean they couldn't work. "Okay," he said. "It might take a while at this time of night, anyway." Victor's smile widened.  
  
Chris's card worked just fine. They got ready for bed together in the overly-bright bathroom, Victor criticizing the quality of Chris's moisturizer while Chris brushed his teeth. There were two beds, but after Victor had stripped down and draped his folded clothes over the desk chair, he threw his nonfunctional keycard down on the bedside table and slid under the covers beside Chris. Oh, by 'crash' did he mean - and Victor did move closer, but for a moment, Chris thought he might want to sleep after all when Victor put his head on his chest and sighed, the tension of a long day escaping his body. It wouldn't be the first time Victor had fallen asleep on him, even, in the backs of taxis and the corners of wound-down parties. Chris threaded fingers in his soft hair and felt him relax even more.  
  
Then Victor glanced up at him. Put a hand on his other wrist, the one on the bed. Leaned up to kiss him.  
  
They did get some sleep, eventually. Not until the hour was firmly in 'early morning' territory, though. Not until after a slow first round, a break filled with sleepy talk about nothing in particular, and then a very satisfying second round because it wasn't like they could do this every weekend.  
  
Chris jerked awake to the sound of his alarm less than an hour after they'd fallen asleep. Once he figured out how to turn it off, Victor tugged him back in - he was like an octopus, really, who knew he'd be such a clingy sleeper once he was in a bed - and mumbled something that was probably a request for more rest. Chris gave them fifteen minutes, before making himself wake up properly and kissing Victor into consciousness. He'd set his alarm with the hopes of squeezing in another round before their flights, though it was more hurried than he would have liked.  
  
After, Victor was the one to pry himself out of bed to claim the first shower. Chris had a thought about joining him, but he also did need to get ready to leave; he dozed a few more minutes, then reluctantly emerged from under the blankets and started to pack.  
  
He'd just reached the bedside table when Victor came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel and barely even that. Chris hardly had the chance to look at him with the light on, though, before Victor was looping arms around him, damp hair falling everywhere, and dragging him to sit back on the bed. It was impossible to protest a few more kisses that tasted like water, impossible not to press his lips to Victor's throat and smell the soap. But he did have to be packed for his flight. So he disentangled himself and let Victor go back to squeezing water out of his hair.  
  
"You still need to get your card re-done," he reminded Victor, reaching for it on the little table. This was Victor's, right? Not his own? Although maybe it wouldn't make much of a difference - wait. "Victor," he said slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This card isn't even from this hotel."  
  
Victor blinked at him. Chris held it up. "Oh," Victor said, then, "I must've forgotten to leave it when I checked out of that one, and then it got mixed up with the card for this one in my wallet!" He laughed. "Oh, well. Good thing you were with me, huh?"  
  
"Mm-hm." He could see through Victor's innocent expressions by now, too. He probably thought he was being clever.  
  
A few months later, their last night in another city in another country, Chris reached into his pocket and found no keycard whatsoever. "Oh no," Victor said. "It must have fallen out somewhere. Why don't you stay with me tonight, and then we can get you a new one in the morning? I've never done that before, but it might take a long time."  
  
Chris was pretty sure he knew exactly where his card was: right beside Victor's in his wallet. But he played along, said, "Okay, thanks," and followed Victor down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this incredibly cute prompt a nonny got out of the prompt generator:  
> Victor Nikiforov/Christophe Giacometti, keys, departures and/or farewells, deception, pre-canon fic.
> 
> Young Victor and Chris both have early morning flights, so after one last night on the town together, they return to their hotel and say their goodbyes. Then Victor discovers his keycard won't unlock his hotel room door, and he'd have to go all the way back down to the lobby to get it re-magnetized, and wouldn't it just be easier if he crashed in Chris's room until morning? Chris agrees, and the two of them don't end up getting much sleep.
> 
> Later, Chris picks up Victor's non-functioning keycard from where he tossed it on the nightstand, and he notices it's for a completely different hotel chain than the one they're staying at. "Oh," Victor says innocently. "I must've forgotten to return it when I checked out of that particular hotel, and it got mixed up with the other keycard in my wallet. What a silly mistake!"


End file.
